


Thinking

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's been thinking and wants to share his thoughts with Jack, this is how the conversation might have gone.





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

KNOCK KNOCK.... KNOCK KNOCK

"Wha'?...Who the hell?...Jeez what tim'isit?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...

"I'm coming... I'm coming for crying out loud!"

KNOCK KNO...

"Daniel... Do you know what time it is?"

"Huh...? um... no... Sorry!"

"Come in and shut the door Daniel...it's freezing... AND... it's the middle of the damn night!"

"Is it...? Oh... yeah, I guess that's why it's dark."

"Ya think?"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

" !!! "

"Yeah...um...sorry..."

"You said that already!"

"Yeah..."

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Is there a reason you were breaking my door down in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't breaking it down..."

"DANIEL!"

"Sorr...oh...I was...it was..."

"Daniel, sit down...and for god's sake, calm down...you're freaking me out here!"

"Sor...yeah... I was...Well you see..."

"For crying out loud...spit it out!" 

"I...I was thinking!"

"You were thinking?"

"Yes."

"You drove all the way over here to tell me you were thinking?"

"Yes."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Danny ...how much coffee have you had!"

"What... ? Oh...um...uh...lots I guess..."

"Uh huh..."

"It's not the coffee Jack...it's...I was..."

"Thinking?"

"Yes."

"You're always thinking Daniel...why's it freaking you out this time?"

"It's not the thinking...it's the... what... I'm thinking!"

"What?"

"Yes...! the what!"

"No I mean...WHAT?"

"Uh...? What?"

"JEEZ!!!...What... were... you... thinking... Daniel?"

"Oh right! Well it's like this..."

"Dan-iel!"

"Um...Ithinki'minlovewithyouJack!..."

* * *

"..?.."

"I'm sorry...! I don't know what to do... and my mind just keeps thinking over and over..."

"..?..".

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you...are you...all right?"

"I'm not sure...I thought you just said you loved me..."

"I did..."

"Oh!"

"I do...well that's just it... I don't know if I do, my mind just keeps..."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"I always told ya that would get you into trouble..."

"Sor..."

"Don't say it Daniel... just don't say it!"

"Okay...! um... What now?"

"What do you mean... What now?"

"I don't know...I thought you'd be able to sort this out..."

"How exactly do I do that?"

"Well, you always tell me to come to you with my problems..."

"Yeah I didn't expect this to be a problem though did I?"

"Well it is...it's a problem...so here!"

"Thanks for sharing..."

"You're welcome!"

"Are you sure?"

Yes...No...I don't know...that's the problem..."

"Then why?"

"My mind just..."

"Keeps thinking...yeah I got that part... What does it keep thinking?"

"That I love you!"

"Well that can't be right!"

"That's what I thought... at first..."

"Okay let's look at this properly!"

"Right...! How do we do that?"

"First you tell me everything that made you start thinking...that...you know...you..."

"Love you?"

"Yeah that...! Something must've set you off...right...so we'll just look at it logically..."

"And that'll work?"

"Hopefully...!"

"Okay, I think the first thing I wondered about was on Abydos."

"You thought you loved me on Abydos?"

"No...! When I was thinking about Abydos, I remembered something that made me think about how I feel about you!"

"Right... Gotcha!"

* * *

"After you left...when I stayed with Sha're...we were like newlyweds..."

"You were newlyweds Daniel."

"Yeah I know...but when we should have been so wrapped up in each other that nothing else mattered...I'd find myself thinking about you...wondering what you were doing!"

"Oh!"

"Sha're used to think I was homesick...but you can't be homesick for a home you don't have...can you?"

"I think you can miss something you are used to... even if it's not great. Earth was your home, whether it felt like it or not. Stands to reason you'd think about it."

"I didn't think about Earth, I thought about you!"

"Well that's normal too...We'd just been through the most amazing experience together, risked our lives together... hell you saved mine...! Of course we would think about each other... When I got back and Sarah had left me, I wasn't surprised... I didn't expect to come back anyway... So it didn't hurt as much as I'd thought... I used to sit up on the deck at night... I'd just look at the sky... thinking about where we'd been... I'd wonder about you too... if you were happy... if you thought you'd made a mistake by staying."

"So you discovered your wife had left you and that didn't bother you... but wondering if I was happy did?"

"What...? No... um... ah...I didn't say it didn't bother me... I said it wasn't a surprise!"

"Uh huh?"

"So...I take it there is more than that?"

"When we came back to Earth... I was lost... I didn't know what I was going to do... where I would fit in..."

"I remember you said they didn't know what to do with you"

"But you did... you brought me home... you made me feel like somehow everything would be okay... You fought to get me on your team... you gave me a place to stay and a place to be... and even after all that had happened... Sha're... everything... that place felt like where I was supposed to be!"

"I gave you a place to stay Daniel... you saved my life and... there's no contest."

"I could've stayed on the base Jack... they weren't going to turn me out onto the street."

"I wanted you to stay here... and I wanted you on my team because I knew how much I... we needed someone like you... I'd seen your brilliance at work... You got us home from Abydos... you were right for the team... I was right about that... It was where..."

"I was supposed to be?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're in love with me...it means you're supposed to be at the SGC."

"On SG1?"

"Of course!"

"Not on any of the other teams then?"

"Well... No..."

"On your team?"

"Yes... like Carter... and Teal'c... you know... all of us... together... where we are supposed to be!"

"Sure!"

"Anything else?"

"When I was dying on Apophis's ship... when you came to me... I was so scared Jack..."

"Danny... you were dying anyone would be scared..."

"No Jack... I was so scared that you wouldn't leave me... that you'd stay with me... like at Heliopolis... and that you'd die... That's what scared me Jack... that you'd die..."

"If you hadn't begged me to go... I would've... I would've stayed with you Danny... Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done... I thought I was going to die anyway... I went on with the mission for you."

"I lived for you!"

"What?"

"It was the thought of the life I had now... the place I had found where I fit in... With you... I couldn't give that up..."

"We're friends Danny... we care about each other... I couldn't face the thought of you dying again either...after Nem... when I thought you were dead... it was wrong... It was wrong for you not to be there... I couldn't accept it... it hurt so much... I don't think I could've lived with leaving you behind again..."

"You didn't leave me behind on the ship Jack... you believed in me enough to do what I asked..."

"I'll always believe in you Danny... God when I saw you in that damn gate room... It was like everything inside me had just woken up... Since that shuttle showed up, I'd been closed down... numb... we watched that ship blow up... and... and I thought you were dead... And then you were there, right in front of me... Jeez..."

"Spacemonkey?"

"Yeah!"

"So what we felt...?"

"It's death Daniel. The nature of the job. We live so close to the edge, emotions are so intense... everything gets twisted out of shape... It's hard when people close to you almost die..."

"Jack, you've been a soldier for a long time right?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So you've been in a lot of combat... had a lot of team-mates, maybe even friends... die?"

"Yeah...too many!"

"Did you ever react like that before...? I mean the General's car... hugging the life out of them in front of a room full of marines?"

"No...! But you're not them Daniel... you're not a soldier..."

"No I'm not... I'm not a soldier Jack... but all the same I've fought beside you and I've killed for you... beside YOU... for YOU...! And I'll keep on doing it as long as we have to!"

"I know...and I hate some of the things you've had to do Daniel... but out there we've got to survive... If I could make it better for you I would...you know that..."

"Yes I do Jack... you have... so many times... so many ways... I can't begin to count."

"It goes both ways Daniel...You think you haven't helped me?...Do you remember what I was like when we went to Abydos? I had nothing left... now I have a life... I'm doing something important... I've got the team... and you... I've got you Daniel... You're the best friend I've ever had..."

"I think you are the only best friend I've ever had...I don't want to lose you Jack..."

"You won't...ever...! I promise you that Danny!"

* * *

"So that's it then...you think we're just friends...that this is all in my head?"

"No actually I don't!"

"You...you don't?"

"No... I think... as usual... you are right!"

"So you think I am in love with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh...! So we're back to where we started?"

"Not quite..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well see now... now I think I'm in love with you too!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah... OH!"

"So that's settled then!"

"Seems like it..."

"What now?"

"What do you mean... what now?"

"Um... I think we've done this before Jack."

"Maybe we should try something new then?"

"Uh? Oh... do you have something in mind?"

"Oh yeah!"

The End


End file.
